


【言战车】姐妹

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 言和/战音Lorra, 言战
Kudos: 10





	【言战车】姐妹

姐妹(异父异母) 言战(言攻)  
————分割线————  
言和对于自己的父亲一直很不满，不顾尚且年幼的她的反对夺下了养育权，而母亲如同提线木偶一般死气沉沉的双眼是言和对于童年唯一清晰的回忆。  
“阿和，她叫战音，现在开始她是你的妹妹了。”那天，父亲敲开了言和的房门，顶着她蓝色双瞳中凝成冰的冷漠将躲在自己身后的小女孩介绍给她。  
“嗯，没事的话别来敲我门。”言和瞥了眼战音丝毫不管父亲尴尬的笑容锁上了门，“还有，求你别叫我阿和。”  
找了新的女人吧。言和捏着门锁的手因为用力而颤抖，还带个小女孩说是我妹妹。  
父亲已经习惯了言和对自己的冷漠，距离那件事过去了四年了，这期间两人就像陌生人一样连话都不怎么说。  
而言和显然把这种不满带到了战音身上，面对女孩和自己十分相像的蓝色眼睛，竟有种厌恶的感觉，战音口中的姐姐从来没回应过自己的呼喊，就像看不见她一样，即使早餐时面对面坐着，言和也只是快速吃完自己的那份然后头也不回地前往学校。  
不过这个状况在言和大二，战音高考那一年有了改善，不对，应该说是发生了过快的改变。  
“唔~阿和……那里别……啊！”看着被囚禁在自己怀里，随着自己手指进出而浮沉的战音，言和却想抽自己两巴掌。  
越界了，越界了！即使内心在怒吼，言和依旧无法停下手上的动作，身体脱离了大脑的控制将哭喊着的战音又一次推上了欲望的巅峰。  
言和有些后悔在一个多月前让战音进了自己的房间，只是因为她希望自己的姐姐可以帮她挺过高考。  
言和过了这么多年虽然内心的怨恨并没有减少，但也不会过于幼稚地迁怒于战音，只是习惯了摆出冰山脸，于是这一个月内她们之间相处的时间和说过的话是这么多年加起来都比不上的。  
或许在不经意间两人的关系就跨越了隔阂变得亲密起来，但言和并不想这样，她对父亲的复杂感情使得她只想远离跟父亲有关的一切人，包括自己所谓的妹妹，年幼时写下的话“要跟那个人摆脱关系，任何跟他沾边的也是”言和到现在都希望实现，而和战音变得亲密这已经越过了她的底线。  
矛盾和感情的爆发是因为高考结束后的一个意外。  
战音被同学拉出去喝酒，父亲打电话询问一直等到忙音响起，十几个打过去都得不到回应才硬着头皮打给了言和。  
言和第一次感觉到着急，跑到学校附近的酒吧，当她踹开包厢门看见被逼着喝酒的战音，言和感到的是愤怒，被男生围在中央的小小的一只战音白色的校服上沾满了酒渍，这场景让言和有了杀人的欲望。  
将战音背回了家，晕乎乎的人抱着言和的腰大哭，说不是自己要喝的，是被他们逼的，而言和也第一次柔声安慰她。  
“喜欢你。”当含糊不清的话语传入言和耳朵的时候，她已经被拉着衣领堵住了嘴，妄图推开战音的动作也被顺势拉着倒在了她身上。  
随后，言和就被战音“骂”了一顿，身下人哭着质问自己为什么要这样子对她，将对于父亲的不满和怨恨迁怒于她，明明一直冷落下去也好为什么要向她展示自己的温柔直接导致内心产生了“喜欢”甚是“爱”这种感情。  
抱怨的话直到言和吻上了战音才消失，止住身下人的话匣子这个初衷在两人的舌头触碰在一起时被扔到九霄云外，根本没有经验，言和只是吮吸着战音的唇瓣，在她寻找自己时与其交缠。  
“姐姐，我们俩没有血缘，做这事没关系的吧。”战音借着酒精说出了大胆的想法，逐渐缠上言和的四肢和贴上她的躯体带来灼烧般的热量。  
“回去睡觉。”战音要是会听的话那代表她还没喝醉，但很明显，她“喝醉”了。  
“姐姐，求你了，你就不冷静这一次好吗？”含泪的双眼模糊地映出言和的脸，不知何时染上了微红。  
“这是你自己说的，后果还请自负。”言和低头吻了吻战音的眼帘，双手将沾满污渍的单薄校服脱下指尖划过因拼命备战高考而隐约显出的肋骨。  
“嗯，姐姐，要我。”战音弯起的眉眼让言和一下子看愣了，抿了抿唇俯身咬上了她的喉咙，战音则顺从地抬起了头。  
“唔~”唇齿感觉到了声带的震动，而原因是自己手掌包裹住了小巧的白兔。  
“喝了多少。”说话时的热气洒在白皙的颈间，湿润的唇舌留下了微红，淡淡的酒精的苦涩喂在舌尖扩散。  
“唔嗯~不……不知道……嗯~”双手不再满足于仅仅是改变柔软的形状，变本加厉地用掌心按着立起的红缨随着揉捏的动作碾过敏感的前端。  
“啊~疼……姐姐…轻……唔~”言和并没有理会战音的请求，转而封住了她的唇，右手则流连于纤细的腰肢以及平坦的小腹上。  
“我说过了后果自负。”两唇间流出的话语依旧带有说不尽的冷漠，行踪飘忽不定的右手扯掉了一直被嫌弃难看的校裤，指尖连着布料顶开了花唇，迅速被溢出爱液打湿的感觉让言和轻哼一声。  
“别……唔~姐……”破碎的话语从齿间漏出，依旧逃不过被忽视的命运。  
“没交过男朋友吧。”撤离的舌头让战音有了喘气的时间，身下的动作并没有停止，粗糙的布料跟着手指的动作刺激着花核跟穴口。  
“唔嗯~姐……唔啊……”战音根本组织不了语言，只能努力摇头否定。  
“是吗，那就好。”湿透的布料被扯出了花唇之间，又被手指挤到了一边，“疼的话就忍着点。”  
自己这是什么渣男发言啊。言和自嘲了一番，毫无阻碍地直接碰触战音最柔软的地方莫名带给言和一种满足感。  
“唔！”修长的指节顶开阻碍后毫无停留之意立刻探进了深处，铁锈味迅速在口腔中扩散，因疼痛而收缩的小穴勾勒出入侵者的形状。  
“……抱歉。”战音刚想去捕捉耳边微弱地如同叹息的话语就被撞散了理智，过于狭窄的甬道使抽送变得艰难，言和按着战音的腰，一是为了方便自己抽插，二是阻止战音身子的后退。  
“啊~慢……唔嗯……哈~那里……唔啊~”呻吟充满了不大的房间，带上鼻音的喘息确实让言和软了心。  
“唔……姐……”下唇的血渍被一个吻带走，言和稍稍放慢了动作却不顾阻拦撑开穴口探入了第二根手指。  
“嗯~”因刺激过大而弹起的胯部被言和用力压下，绷紧了手腕在阻碍重重的洞穴中进出。  
“不要……唔！”两人的距离很近，言和看见战音湿润的蓝色双眼在自己的指尖触到某个地方时出现了一瞬间地溃散，越发泛滥的小穴和颤抖的躯体更是证实了言和的想法。  
“找到了哦。”言和在战音的耳边轻轻吐出一句，手上的动作变得精准而快速，脆弱的地带一次次被侵入，冲顶的快感逼得战音快要哭出声。  
“姐姐……唔嗯~慢……太快……啊~要……坏掉了……哼~”战音紧紧攥着言和后背的衣服，溢出的泪水全部蹭在了她的肩膀上，一句话中百分之九十都是软糯的呻吟。  
“现在开始，叫我阿和。”轻飘飘地叹出一句话，指节曲起抠弄着敏感处，身下人颤抖着，也不知听见还是没听见，只知道她随着话音的落下被送上了今晚第一个高潮。  
“别睡哦，说过后果自负。”言和弯起的眉眼就像是温和的邻家姐姐，战音有那么一瞬间陷了进去。  
“唔啊！不要……才刚…唔~别……啊~停下……”静静等到甬道放松下来的言和露出了本性，丝毫没有减速的抽送是高潮后极度敏感的身体无法承受的，沉浸在言和天使般微笑中的战音看见了她身后的恶魔，如同电流般的快感顺着脊椎传入大脑直接将其烧得短路，被灭顶的刺激充满的身体下意识想要逃离言和温暖却带来恐惧的怀抱。  
“听话，别乱动。”言和一把捞起战音盘腿坐在床上靠在身后的墙壁上，而战音则双腿大开跪在她的身侧。  
“啊~姐……唔！”发软的双腿根本撑不住身体，而言和除了扶着她的背部根本不愿帮助她，逐渐下滑的身子一点点将双指吞入。  
“嗯？”一直毫无动作的言和在听见战音的话后突然用力往上一顶，过分的行为导致身上人越发无力，泪汪汪的蓝色双眼中带上了委屈。  
“叫我什么？”言和微笑的样子在战音看来就是恶魔，双手按着她的肩膀却不能为支撑身体作出任何贡献，双膝深感言和床铺的坚硬，不紧不慢地动作让上一秒还在因刺激过大而感到到恐惧的身体犯贱一般地觉得空虚。  
“姐……啊！”又是一下，言和的左手揉捏着挺翘的臀部，温柔的笑容与过分的动作彻底成了反比。  
“言和？”战音的身体有些颤抖，一瞬间的满足又被抽空的感觉带来比之前更加强烈的恐惧。  
“嗯？”依旧是疑问的语气，战音感觉到体内的手指微曲，左右打着转。  
“阿……阿和？”战音实在是被欲望逼到了绝路才会喊出这个称呼，第一次见面言和对父亲说的话就被战音深深地记在脑海里，“阿和”这个称呼是不被言和承认的，或者说是不承认用“阿和”称呼自己的人。  
“乖。”已经闭上眼睛做好了被骂的准备却在下一秒被揽住了腰。  
“唔~阿和……”温热的气息洒在小腹上，湿润的唇舌留下淫靡的水渍，开始抽动的双指让战音满足地叹了口气。  
“别再喊错了。”言和的声音还是那么轻，像是在自言自语，又像是不希望被战音听见。  
不过战音没时间也没精力去管言和的目的，入侵者的动作只有几秒钟的温柔，被狠狠蹂躏的敏感点再次让战音的眼中积蓄起了泪水。  
我疯了吧。后仰靠在墙壁上，环在战音腰间的右手托住了下落的身子，因摩擦而带上血色的软肉翻出，黏稠的爱液将言和的裤子染成了深色，根本无法压制的呻吟充斥在房间内，同时灌满了言和的耳朵。  
“唔~阿和……那里别……啊！”抓着自己肩膀的双手突然用力，左手感觉到了身上人的僵硬，低头看了看被卡在半路的双指，稍一用力便完全撤了出来，爱液从无法闭合的穴中涌出。  
我真的疯了。无力的战音瘫软在言和怀里，因余韵而颤抖的身体布满情爱的痕迹。  
“睡吧。”言和抱着战音倒在了床上，扯过被子盖住两人，却默默地松开手转过身背对着战音。  
“我没醉。”战音追过去将额头抵在言和的背上，轻轻吐出的话语让怀里人的身子一抖。  
“不，你醉了。”言和的意思很明白了。  
“嗯，姐姐。”战音将眼泪藏住，用力抱着言和贪婪的感受她的温度。  
“我下个月就出去住了，可以解脱了。”为什么你要在这个时候让我产生留恋。  
“嗯。”因为你一时糊涂对我展现出了自己的温柔。


End file.
